Connectors are ubiquitous and are used in variety of applications for coupling two electronic devices. Most connectors usually have some sort of contacts that facilitate transmission of signals between the devices connected using a connector. Conventionally, each contact in a connector has a specific pre-assigned function. In other words, each contact in a connector is designated to carry a certain type of signal, e.g., power, data, etc.
Many electrical connectors can only be connected in a single orientation. These connectors have contacts that have pre-assigned functions which cannot be modified. Usually, these electrical connectors have a physical design that allows for connection only in a single orientation. In other words, two mating single orientation connectors can only be mated one way. Thus, one has to be careful when using a single orientation connector since plugging the connector in an incorrect manner can damage the connector and/or damage the device into which the connector is plugged in either physically, electrically, or both.